


Psychology

by TactheJoker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/pseuds/TactheJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George can play Elliot like a piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychology

Elliot let his shirt drop down around his waist like a woman's shawl - revealing the holster-harness that he knew Huang liked so much.  
George smiled, slipping his index finger under the shoulder-strap. "I thought you looked a little bulkier than normal."  
"Bulkier?" The detective said feigning offense. "What are you trying to say, Doc?"  
"Just that I had been thinking you added another layer of muscles on."  
"Flattery." Stabler smirked, pushing the psychiatrists shirt back to cup his breast. Huang gently grasped his elbow to keep his hand there, and stroked the back of his neck.  
"Just feeding your narcissistic side, Elliot - that way you'll work harder to give me a good time and use that as your way of saying 'thank you'."  
Elliot paused to consider it, then squeezed with a smile. "That's the first time I've been labeled narcissistic and not minded it; you shrinks are tricky."  
"Elliot, with your brains you could never be fooled by the likes of little old me."  
"More feeding the narcissism?"  
"See? Can't pull the wool over your eyes."  
Elliot chuckled. "A new approach, Doc? Jabbing at my ego?"  
"Just enough to nudge you to into proving yourself to me."  
"Either way you win, right?"  
"Right."  
"I should feel like you're taking advantage of me."  
"Do you dislike like feeling smart?"  
"No."  
"Do you dislike my complements on your physique?"  
"No."  
"Then you have nothing to feel violated about. Smart guy like you would know that."  
"You're terrible." Elliot said with a laugh.  
"No," said George as he kissed the tall detective. "I'm just a psychiatrist."


End file.
